Fatemask
Fatemask is an alien from Tech 10: Star Spirit. Abilities Fatemask's abilities include: * Clairvoyance * Precognition * Limited Probability Manipulation * Time Skip * Durable Stone Body Appearance Fatemask is a humanoid alien mostly covered in stone. His finger and parts of his head are exposed from underneath the stone, revealing a dark blue figure that shimmers with nebulaic energy. A red orb made of an unknown crystal is inlaid on his chest, and he has various line patterns covering his body. His head is partially obscured by two stone masks which resemble the masks of Comedy and Tragedy, respectively. The symbol of an unknown Omnitrix is in the center of his forehead, mostly hidden underneath the masks. Weaknesses Fatemask's stone body weighs him down, making somewhat him slow and heavy. He cannot create artificial chances, which would essentially qualify as reality warping. His Time Skip only allows him to move forward in time by a few seconds, and only if he has a clear vision of the point he's skipping to. Fatemask is unable to throw a good punch; though his stone body makes him stronger than a human, the only reason humans are so good at punching is because balling up their fists essentially turn their arms into fleshy sledgehammers; Fatemask's arms, being conical, are unable to build up this sort of momentum. Planet and Species Information Fatemask is a Mortharuspex from the planet Oraculum. The only known Mortharuspex exist solely in Dimension 9 of Earth-83. Beginning life as vulnerable small beings, they naturally grow a stone 'armor' of sorts that protects them from the dangers of their planet. They are known and feared throughout the galaxy for their sheer psychic powers, and as they grow older, the armor soon serves more to protect the outside world than it does them. If their stone bodies are ever broken or cracked, it is rumored that the resulting psychic power surge would kill any sentient being within almost a mile. Oraculum is a dark, dangerous world, infested with incredible numbers of pests and predators. Only the strongest and the smartest survive, resulting in a kill-or-be-killed ecosystem that's constantly in turmoil. These battles generally take place amidst the planet's shadowy forests and cloth-like fields of strange webs that can span for miles. It remains unknown what exactly weaves these webs, and for the sake of sanity, perhaps it's better that way. History Rebooted * In Forever To Say Goodbye: Part 1, Fatemask was mentioned as one of the aliens Isaac scanned from his Steam Timeline counterpart's SpecTrix. Star Spirit * In Time 21, Fatemask was used to set a trap for Aeron. Trivia * Fatemask was initially going to have a much lighter color scheme, but this was eventually changed for the more aesthetically pleasing current color scheme. * The species name 'Mortharuspex' comes from the Latin words for 'death' (mortem) and 'soothsayer' (haruspex). Category:Aliens Category:Tech 10 Category:Tech 10: Star Spirit Category:Tech 10 Aliens Category:Psychic Aliens Category:Rock Aliens Category:StarTrix Aliens Category:Time Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Gray Aliens Category:Humanoid Aliens Category:Blue-Eyed Aliens Category:Crystal Aliens